Disaster Always Follows
by yum3213
Summary: Richard Grayson is one of the most notorious, dangerous, and not to mention gorgeous mob bosses in the country, who just wants to find "his girl." Kori Anders is the top Tamaranian assassin that used to work for a secret intelligence, that is until she went rogue when tragedy hits her hard. Can these two completely different people find love,or will enemies and pasts ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

**Kori's POV**

_Well if this is America it is not at all what I hoped it would be. People here are quiet rude and vicious, then again I have no room to talk. Honestly though, how did I get in this situation? I am currently tied to a chair, and the goose tape is covering my mouth. Wait, goose tape is that what it is called? Sure, let us go with that. Anyway I ended up being drugged up and kidnaped right off the street by a man. He has told me my beauty would hold great value to the different bosses. I'm guessing he plans on selling me…how original. I have lived in America for less than a month and this happens. I was trying to get away from all of this shit, but it seems like drama and danger carry themselves on my back. I look into the mirror that the man has put in front of me; he wants me to feel bad for myself, to feel weak, and useless. Too bad for him that I have been in much worse situations than this, if I really wanted to I can easily escape with the training I have but I am curious as to who he plans to sell me to and why. I mean honestly what does a girl like me have to offer them? I look back into the mirror my natural long red velvet hair is a mess, my dark tanned skin looks slightly pale, my emerald alien looking eyes were blood shot and my left eye was blackened, my plump nude lips were bloody, and my skin was covered in bruises and scrapes. To top it all off my makeup was wiped off to reveal the large scar that started at the top of my right cheek bone to the tip of my top lip, not that the makeup did much to cover it anyway… it just made me feel better._

"Well, well look who finally decided to wake up." A man with red hair and hazel eyes said smirking at me.

"I would have been awake if you would not have drugged me." I snarled making the man chuckle.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you?" He spoke holding my chin in his rough calloused hand. I couldn't help myself before I even knew it I spit right on his smug face. "You little bitch!" He hollered before slapping me hard in the face.

"Tell me something I do not know." I growled.

"_Something is under this guy's shirt…. Is that a fucking wire? Is he a crooked cop or undercover?"_

His hand reached for his belt, and with a flick of the wrist it was undone as well as the button and zipper on his jeans. He stood up straighter so his crotch was in my face.

"I swear to god if you bite me, I'll kill you." He threatened causing me to roll my eyes.

"Roy, Dick says he wants you up stairs. It sounds pretty… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A beautiful African American woman shouted walking into the room with a familiar tall, muscular red head with hazel eyes.

"Oh my God, Kori?" The new red head questioned walking into the room.

"Wally?" I asked confused as to why he was here.

"Karen, go upstairs and tell the others. You know Dick isn't going to like what you're doing especially to a friend of mine?" Wally barked coming closer to me to untie my binds, but leaving my hands cuffed behind my back. He knew escaping from handcuffs was my favorite part. "God, Kori I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"She's fine, the bitch fucking spit on me, and how was I supposed to know she was your friend?" The man named Roy asked.

"It shouldn't matter! You just don't do this shit to random girls! Was I even talking to you?"

"Wally I am the fine, but where am I?" I questioned softly making eye contact with him.

"Don't worry you're not in danger… at least not anymore. What are you doing here, in America I mean?" Wally asked making me smile softly.

"I just needed a change, and I missed you." I lied fast. Did I really miss Wally West? Hell yes, but he is not the reason I left home.

"Damn Kor, you're pretty beat up." Wally stated taking my face in his hand gently to look me over. Before I could answer a number of footsteps came running down the wooden steps. I was met with Karen, a bald African man that was huge and all muscle, next to him was a guy who was tall and lanky but muscly. He had blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"Jesus, when you said he beat her pretty good you weren't kidding." The blonde joked making me laugh softly before he got smacked on the back of the head by the African male. "Whoa, did you guys hear that she laughed at my joke?"

"Oh Gar please don't start." Karen groaned.

"So Wally who's the little lady Roy was messing with?" The African male said grabbing Roy harshly.

"Well Vic, she's an old family friend her names Kori." Wally introduced as he helped me up.

"Why don't you go upstairs with Gar and Karen to meet Dick and Rachael then get cleaned up? Wally and I need to teach Roy here some manors, Dick's orders." Vic said aloud making Roy shiver, but Wally didn't leave my side. I looked to Wally for reinsurance, so when he gave me a gently nod I knew I would be ok.

"You'll be fine red, I trust these people. Well most of them." Wally howled indicating the last part towards Roy. "Dick and Rachael will take good care of you." He told me before kissing the side of my head lightly.

Everyone must have thought I was too weak to walk or do much, since Karen and Gar offered their arms to me, but I of course didn't take them I merely looked back to Wally who chuckled.

"Guys, she's fine just show her where to go. She's a tough girl; she's trained for things like this." Wally added in making everyone stare at me.

"Shouldn't we at least un-cuff her?" Gar asked looking at the silver that dug into my wrists.

"No, She can do it herself, and I want Dick to see what she can do. Kori isn't as innocent as she looks. How did Roy even kidnap you anyhow?" Wally questioned making me snicker.

"Well I was inconveniently drugged, and as you can see I have not been keeping my nutrition up. As for why I did not escape, I was curious as to what his plans were with me." I pointed out making Wally smile and shake his head.

"You always were a curious one. Now can you please go upstairs, so I can teach Roy here a lesson?" Wally said.

"I'm guessing by lesson you do not mean death? You Americans and the value of life it is rather amusing." I stated making everyone's jaw drop except Wally who laughed.

"Your right red, but I swear if I have to make a kill I'll make sure to call you. You always know how to make it fun." Wally commented as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but of course you know torture and killing is my line of specialty, yes?" I giggled softly before passing both Karen and Gar to make my way up the stairs. "Are you two coming or not? I may be able to walk but I still need to get evaluated, yes?" I asked from the middle of the stair case. I immediately laughed out loud when I heard running from behind me.

….

**Richard's POV**

"_Out of all the stupidest things he's ever done this had to be the worst. What the hell would possess him to kidnap a poor defenseless girl, and try to force her to give him head? What the hell would I do with her? She has no clue how a mob is ran, once she's let go she'll probably run to the cops, and I can't have that happen. What am I supposed to do kill her, for being at the wrong place at the wrong time? If I'm lucky the brod won't say shit and value her life."_

"Anyone ever tell you to pay the fuck attention to your surroundings? I could have easily killed your soon to be sorry ass." A new foreign voice growled from behind me then two gasps. I quickly turned to be met with the most beautiful girl woman I have ever seen.

"_She had long dark, but bright red hair that reached her waist, natural dark tanned skin, full plump nude lips, a slightly crooked nose, indicating it had been broken before, she had a Monroe and tongue piercing, and a bunch of tattoos I could see from her torn clothing. She was about 5'6 with the body like a glass coke bottle. She had an amazing rack, and big hips, and her ass well all I could think was damn, but she was way too skinny it looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. The one thing about her that really grabbed my attention was her bright emerald eyes that looked like she wanted to tear me a new ass hole."_

"Uhm do you have a staring problem?" The banged up beauty asked me in a harsh tone.

"Er… Sorry I'm." I started off only for her to cut me off.

"Trust me I do not give a fuck to know who the hell you are." The goddess snapped back at me.

"She's a good friend of Wally's boss. Her name is Kori." Gar told me making Kori roll her eyes.

"Then if she's such a good friend of his why is she still cuffed?" I questioned looking at her. Before I knew it she pushed her arms farther back before bringing them forward and jumping through them so her arms were now in front of her, and just like that the cuffs suddenly hit the floor. I was shocked she did all of that in about seven seconds.

"Holy shit." Gar mumbled in surprise.

"I am sure you were not expecting that from little ole me where you?" Kori laughed before she looked back to me. "Now what the hell where you planning on doing with me huh? Rape me, kill me, torture me?" She barked before reaching down to her no heeled boot and pulling out a knife. "Wally has told me to trust your people, and he is my best friend so I guess I should trust him. But I swear to god if you try and fuck with me, I will kill you without a second thought is that clear?" She questioned in an almost demonic like tone that made me want to shit myself yet jump her at the same time, Hell I thought Karen and Gar already had.

"Crystal." I responded making her smirk just as Wally and Vic came in.

"Kor, why aren't you cleaned up?" Wally asked worried about the badass girl in front of me. Judging by the look on everyone's face he could tell the foreign goddess did something. "Did you threaten my boss?"

"Depends who your boss is." Kori answered slowly making Wally sigh and rub his face trying to hide his smile.

"I'm his boss, and yes Wally she made quite an impression." I told making Kori tense slightly.

"You did not inform me you were his boss." She stated clearly pissed that I kept it a secret.

"You shut me up pretty quickly." I answered making Kori laugh.

"I am most sorry; I did not realize you were Wally's best friend and employer." Kori spoke though I know she wasn't really that sorry.

"It's perfectly fine doll, I'm Richard Grayson mob boss." I introduced taking her hand and bringing it to my lips.

"Kori Anders, top Assassin of Tamranian intelligence, now gone rogue." Kori informed making the whole room gasp except me and Wally, but damn I was more than surprised.

"She was my old partner back when I was in the Marine Corps. I was sent as a liaison back when I was 18 and she was 16." Wally informed everyone putting his arm around Kori's shoulders which immediately made me stiffen.

_I want this girl and I don't mean just on my team or to work with, Wally must have noticed my reaction because the sly bastard smirked at me._

"So you guys have known each other for quite some time." Karen stated eyeing the two just like everyone else in the room to see if there was more than a friendship going on between them.

"Yea, eight years. She even came back just because she missed her best friend in the world." Wally teased the goddess making her scowl.

"More like I missed kicking your ass in everything, and beating the shit out of you." Kori spoke giving him a punch to the stomach making my best friend practically fall over. "Your reflexes are too slow. You are how they say slipping, yes?"

"Whoa easy there red I am nowhere near slipping." Wally huffed making Kori laugh out loud which sounded like sweet angels in my ear.

"Really now? Because it seems you gained a good 15 pounds since the last time I have seen you Mr. West." Kori giggled patting Wally's stomach.

"Even I agree with that." Vic mumbled making all of us nod in agreement.

"Well the last time I've seen you Ms. Anders you were about 20 pounds heavier, cleaner and healthier." Wally said making the beauty laugh lightly.

"Well if I was not living in my car I would still be the same." Kori spoke before her eyes went wide realizing she had utterly slipped. It was obvious Wally cared deeply about this girl, and it would be nice to have a little bit of an edge in the business, plus I want to make her mine.

"Why the fuck are you living in your car? It's dangerous being homeless in this town!" Wally seethed in a harsh tone making the others jump, but the goddess and I didn't even flinch.

"Wally, Karen, and Gar, go get Kori some clothes and necessities from the shopping plaza a couple miles back. Vic, go make her some food. I'm going to help her get cleaned up, I sent Rachael on a couple of errands. I need to have a few words with Kori, alone." I demanded making everyone scatter quickly.

"But boss…" Wally tried.

"Don't but me West! You may be a best friend of mine, but you do not talk back to me!" I growled making Kori snicker and Wally scowl.

"Ah, now I see you really are his bitch." Kori laughed before stepping closer to me. "Go on Wally, do as your master says. I shall be fine, he seems…. Decent enough, yes." Kori flirted as she eyed me up and down, and of course I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Keep your eye on her, she's a conniving one." Wally warned before following the others out.

I went into the back end of the club into my personal bathroom already seeing Kori sitting on the bathroom sink, as she gently swung her legs back and forth. I quickly went to the cabinet and grabbed a couple wash clothes, rubbing alcohol, and an oxy for the pain I know she had to be in. We sat in silence as I began to pour the alcohol on one of the rags.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but you do not have to do this all for me. I will not be able to pay you back." Kori mumbled softly looking directly at me.

"Don't worry about the money sweetheart, it's a mere object. I'm just sorry Roy did this to you." I answered making her giggle.

"It is the fine Richard, for I have been through much more torturous things." She told me but it didn't make my worry for her go down any less.

"Shame, how could anyone hurt a beautiful thing like you?" I said honestly taking the rag with the alcohol and gently touching her face causing her to wince.

"Trust me, it must be pretty damn easy. Beautiful? I think you have had one to many drinks Mr. Grayson."

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly doll. Men are desperate for a Goddess like you, hell I'm sure they would do anything just to touch you." I explained to her as she gave an amused scoff before leaning closer for her mouth was by my ear.

"Is that why you are cleaning me up, you are just needed an excuse to touch me? Are you a desperate man Richard?" She asked in a husky whisper that practically made me shiver.

"Don't start something you don't plan to finish Ms. Anders." I warned in a deep growl making her give an angelic, but sinister chuckle.

"Oh, I am certain this is something I will more than indeed finish." She assured me before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Do you mind if I do the taking of the shower?" She questioned making her voice sound like pure innocence as her hand rested on my chest.

"Uh…er no, go right ahead." I stuttered like a fucking middle school boy.

"I thank you, I would ask you to join me, but I feel Wally would not be too pleased with my forwardness." Kori joked seductively. My heart was racing in my chest; no woman has had this effect on me before.

"That's too bad, I would have showed you a great time." I replied before quickly exiting the bathroom.

"_This girl is trying to kill me."_

Well there's chapter one. Please follow, favorite, review or you know all three : ) you guys are awesome! I am currently working on chapter two and the last chapter of "Admit it, You Need Me." I hope to have it done soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lost friends and a warm bed

**I own nothing **

**Kori's Pov**

_It is crazy to think one minute I was being held hostage, now I am in a marble waterfall shower that belongs to my best friend's sexy as hell boss. Richard Grayson is unlike any man I have ever met, he's around 6'4 with the body of a god. He had muscle in all the right places, not too much to where it was disgusting, but definitely enough to tell he was ripped. His black hair was in a small pony tail, and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it while he was on top of me whispering sweet nothings into my ears with that smooth as velvet voice of his. Xhal, just thinking about him makes me shiver, but the one thing that really made me want to fuck him on the spot was those sapphire blue eyes. I need to do the snapping out of this! There is no way he would even be attracted to me, he could have any girl in the world, so there is no chance he would ever want a broken, used, and torn up girl like me. He is also so out of my league it is quite sad, plus I have been trained to keep my emotions at bay, so no matter how I feel they must be hidden, for I cannot show weakness. _

I finally stepped out of the shower feeling so clean after washing the dirt and blood from my tan skin. I could not help but notice since there was no female shampoos, soaps, or razors I had to use Richard's, so now his scent was all over me, and Xhal I loved it! On the sink there is a teal lacy bra, teal and black plaid pajama pants, and a small deep V-neck black t-shirt that would for sure show a little bit of the 36DD bra I would be wearing. However, I noticed that there was no underwear.

"_Wally must have remembered I like going commando." _I thought with a smile as I ran my fingers through my hair to get the obnoxious knots out. Once I was dressed I made my way through the club to where I could hear laughing and shouting only to be in the entrance of the kitchen standing behind Gar.

"You guys are crazy; I'm always prepared for anything!" Gar yelled making everyone scoff.

"Yea right grass stain, the only one who is ever prepared for anything is Dick and Wally, and Wally was a soldier for years." Vic stated the fact making Wally smirk.

"_Vic? Why did his name keep ringing a bell in the back of my head? He looks so familiar it is the crazy!"_

"Actually, I'm only aware of my surroundings so much because of Kori; if it wasn't for all the training and hell that girl put me through I would have for sure been dead. Why she took me under her wing in the first place is a mystery still to this day." Wally admired me, but he didn't know I was listening, hell none of them did but Richard. That man spotted me a few seconds as I entered the doorway. What can I say? He's good, but has nothing on me.

I slowly reached my hand for Gar's gun. This will be lesson number one; Richard's eyes were on me the entire time trying to hide the smirk on his lips by pulling a mug of what I guessed to be coffee to his lips. Once my hand was gripping the gun, I quickly snatched it away and took out the bullets.

"West, you had potential. I knew you would be a good partner, you were just a bit rough around the edges." I finally spoke up making Gar jump away from me.

"Ah! How long have you been there?" Gar questioned holding a hand over his heart.

"Long enough to have killed you with your own gun. You obviously are not prepared as you say." I told him as I handed his gun, and bullets back to him. "That my friend will be your downfall, it will actually be all of yours. The only person to know I was in the room was Richard; your people have a lot to learn." I said as I hopped on the counter next to Richard who now could not contain the smirk on his lips.

"So teach em darling." Richard commented causing my eyes to widen, and everyone smirk.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a brow.

"_Was he serious, did he really want me to stay?" _

"Work for me, actually… work with me. Train us, so we can be just as good as you, become one of us. You my dear would be a great advantage, how many mobsters can say they have a crooked marine and a top assassin on their side?" Richard announced taking another sip of his mug, which I could now see was black coffee. Without thinking I reached over and took the warm cup into my own hands.

"Tempting offer Mr. Grayson, but what do I get out of this?" I teased taking large gulp of his black coffee. I could feel his face getting closer to mine; his mouth was right by my ear.

"Me." He whispered hoarsely into my ear only loud enough for me to hear. "That is if you're still willing to play Ms. Anders? If not, I'll just have to kill you for knowing to much." The prick said smirking making me roll my eyes in frustration.

"_Oh I see, he thinks he is going to win the game with a little mindless flirting? Yea right, alright Kori time to bring out the big guns, and how the Americans say to get your hands dirty."_

I lashed my hand out to cup him through his jeans, and squeezed, and by squeezed I mean like a snake wrapped around its prey. I heard him hiss lowly from the pain, which only made an evil smirk cross my features.

"I shall accept your offer, but if you ever and I mean ever, do the threatening of me again I will make it my personal mission to make sure you can never have sex again. Are we clear Mr. Grayson?" I snarled through a smile as Wally was laughing in the background.

"I'd believe her man, I've seen her due some crazy twisted shit, and she never goes back on her word, so if you do anything wrong your fucked!" Wally gasped out through laughter. He was practically on the floor and his face was as red as the hydrant of fire. The others in the room however where to stunned to even speak.

"I will ask you one more time. Do I make myself clear?" I questioned in a harsher tone as I squeezed him harder.

"_Xhal, he is huge!"_

"Jesus, yes, fucking crystal!" Richard growled, and I quickly let him out of my vice grip.

"Glad we understand each other, it will be a pleasure to do business with you. Now, I must go back to my place of residence." I informed them only to have Richard pull me back.

"You're not staying in your car. You are a part of this team now, and will be taken care of just like the rest of them." Richard told me only to make my blood boil.

"Listen here; I am not the charity of cases! I do not need you to provide anything for me; I am the fine on my own." I spat.

"Kor, I know how you are just let us do this for you." Wally sighed putting his hand on my shoulder. "You aren't charity, so don't think that. You are going through some things…" Wally started only to be interrupted.

"Yea, lil lady you can become part of the family." Vic spoke in excitement.

"Family?" I questioned unsurely which was not normal for me.

"Yea, we all take care of each other girl, watch each other's backs, you know we show love for one another." Karen explained squeezing Vic's hand tightly in her own. I couldn't help but stare in confusion by what she said.

"I do not understand." I said quietly still not comprehending what on earth these people were talking about.

"Jesus, it's pretty much how you feel for your family. You at least know what that's like don't you?" Roy hissed as he made his way back into the room badly beaten. I quickly looked away and sighed deeply.

"No, I would not." I responded in a dull tone. I felt Wally squeeze my shoulder tighter in sympathy for me.

"What are you an orphan?" Roy questioned making Richard tense beside me.

"_Oh, seems like he hit a nerve with his boss."_

"No, nothing like that." I responded.

"_If you want to drag me down, you sure as hell bet you are coming with me."_

"Tell me Roy, who is it you work for?" I asked with a smile. Wally and Richard immediately looked at me with curiosity as the others looked at me unsurely.

"What are you talking about? I clearly work for Dick." Roy smoothly asked, but I saw him thickly swallow and his one eye slightly twitch.

"Ok, I was just doing the checking." I winked making his hazel eyes widen slightly; He knew I knew about that damn wire.

"_That is right you better be scared bitch."_

"So, who will I be staying with for now?" I asked quickly changing the subject, for I will definitely be talking about the whole Roy situation with Richard later.

"Well we were gonna have you stay with Karen and Rachael, but they don't have room, and since Wally, Vic and I live together, the only place we could really decide was at Dick's" Gar told me smirking.

"Seems fine to me, Richard and I have much to discuss anyhow." I said seductively making Richard jump slightly. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my features, but it was short lived when my stomach did the loud grumbling. "I do not mean to trouble you new friend Vic, but is it possible that I could have something to eat, I am quite famished?" I sweetly asked making the huge African male grin ear to ear.

"Sure lil lady, is chili ok?" Vic asked as he got a bowl from the refrigerator.

"Sounds perfect, I thank you." I expressed with a smile. There was something about Vic that seemed so familiar… I had to know him; his face had haunted my dreams for some time. I scanned his body over thoroughly only to stop at his left leg that was covered by his pant leg, which seemed to be larger than his right one, but it was barely noticeable. I looked back into back into his eyes only to see that one of them had a slight glitch indicting it was not human, and that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. "You are Markus Stones' boy yes?" I asked making the gentle African man in front of me stiffen and the room go quite around me. " I am most sorry, I did not know it is still a sore subject for you."

"H- How did you know my dad?" Vic stuttered weakly.

"My father was Eli Anders." I revealed making Vic's eyes widen and before I knew it he was hugging me tightly.

"I- I can't believe…I owe you so much, I missed you guys." Vic whispered in my ear as he squeezed me tighter to him, and I of course could not help but giggle and hug him back. "Damn girl you have grown."

"And I you my friend, it has been far too long." I smiled at him and for the first time in a long time I was actually happy.

"Are we missing something here?" Gar questioned breaking our moment.

"You see Vic and I have done the growing up together." I stated grinning like a fucking fool. "Vic's father as well as my own was in the army together, so the Stones' stayed with my family for three years in Tamaran."

"Our dads were best friends, I haven't seen Kori since we were what 13?" Vic asked as I nodded. "I still can't believe we haven't recognized each other sooner."

"Well I was beat up pretty good, and your system is probably more improved and does not recognize me." I reasoned as my robotic friend nodded.

"Wait, she knows that your…?" Karen mumbled

"A cyborg? Yea, she was there the day I became this way." Vic answered the woman I am guessing to be his girlfriend. I couldn't help myself as a large yawn escaped my lips, I leaned my head on Richard's and cuddled into him slightly.

"Tired, I see." Richard spoke smirking. "Maybe we should take you back to my place now."

"That would be nice." I murmured feeling my eyes begin to close as Richard's fingers began to play with the ends of my hair. He must have noticed how tired I had become, for he whispered softly into my ear only loud enough for me to hear.

"Get some sleep you had a rough day." Richard whispered tickling my neck causing me to shiver before my world faded to black.

….

I felt myself being held by strong arms and immediately stiffened.

"Relax gorgeous, we are just at my place." Richard told me, now looking into my opened eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked my voice still laced with sleep.

"Only forty minutes." The god holding me replied before he set me onto a bed. I noticed how cold I felt without his warming touch. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." He sighed but before he could get to far I grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he was forced to sit next to me. "You alright there sleeping beauty?"

"_What the hell am I doing?"_

"I do not do the biting you know? You should stay, there is plenty of room, and I would feel awful for making you sleep on the couch." I flirted stroking his hand with my thumb.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsurely making me smile while he slipped under the blankets after I nodded.

"It has been over a decade since I have been in one of these." I stated getting cozy under the warm comforter.

"One of what?"

"A bed." I answered with a small shrug as he took in a shocking breath.

"Well that's all going to change doll, I promise." Richard whispered repeatedly stroking his thumb across the side of my neck. He set a gentle kiss to my forehead, but kept stroking my neck relaxing me.

"I believe you." I murmured before his sweet touches lulled me once again into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading please favorite, follow, review or you know all three : ) You guys are awesome thanks for reading. **


End file.
